The present invention is directed to a new control, sound and operating system for model toys and vehicles, and in particular for model train and railroad systems. The present invention contains a number of inventive features for model trains as well, including new coupler and smoke unit designs.
Model trains have had a long and illustrious history. From the earliest model trains to the present, one of the primary goals of model train system designers has been to make the model train experience as realistic as possible for the user.
The typical model train has an electric motor inside the train that operates from a voltage source. The voltage is sent down the model tracks where it is picked up by the train""s wheels and rollers, then transferred to the motor. A power source supplies the power to the tracks. The power source can control both the amount (amplitude) and polarity (direction) of the voltage, so that the user may control both the speed and direction of the train. Some systems use a DC voltage applied to the track. In others, the voltage is an AC voltage, and is usually the 60 Hz AC voltage available from standard U.S. wall outlets. In these systems, a transformer is necessary to reduce the amount of voltage provided to the system.
Using the above-described system, an early method of operating model trains is now referred to as xe2x80x9clegacyxe2x80x9d mode. As the user increases or decreases the amount of voltage applied to the track through manipulation of a throttle on the power source, the train will gain or lose speed as it travels along the track. This is a straightforward operation whereby the user directly controls the amount of voltage applied to the train""s motor. Such a mode of operation requires the user to constantly monitor and adjust the amount of voltage applied to the tracks. For example, a train approaching a curve in the track may de-rail if the train is moving too fast. The user must therefore reduce the amount of voltage received by the train""s motor by cutting back on the power source throttle prior to the train reaching the curve. Similar situations may occur elsewhere on the track layout, such as when the train approaches an upgrade (which may require the user to increase the amount of voltage applied) or when the train is attached to a heavy load.
In addition to being able to control the speed and direction of model trains, early train systems enabled the user to operate a whistle (or horn) and later a bell located on the train. In AC-powered systems, this was done by applying a DC offset voltage superimposed on the AC voltage applied to the track. In later systems, the train had circuitry that distinguished between the polarities of the DC offset voltage. Thus, for example, the whistle (or horn) would blow when a +DC offset voltage was applied to the track, and the bell would ring when a xe2x88x92DC offset voltage was applied. Typically, the user would press a xe2x80x9chornxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cbellxe2x80x9d button located on the power source to effect the desired sound.
It should be apparent that the above-described system provided the user with only limited control over the operation of the train, and further required constant manual manipulation of the power source in order to maintain the train on the track layout. Later-developed systems therefore attempted to address these shortcomings and thereby increase the realism of the model train experience.
Two examples of such systems include those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,251,856 to Young et al., and Marklin""s Digital line of model trains. These systems enabled the user to have remote control operation of the train. This was accomplished by inserting a control unit between the power source and the tracks. The control unit responded to commands entered by the user on a hand-held remote control. These types of systems generally utilized microprocessor technology. A microprocessor or receiver located in the model trains would have a unique digital address associated with it. The user would enter the train""s address and a command for the train on the remote control, such as xe2x80x9cstop,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cblow whistle,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cchange direction,xe2x80x9d and so on. The address and commands would be implemented as infra-red (IR) or radio frequency (RF) signals. The control unit would receive the commands and pass the commands through the tracks in digital form, where the model train corresponding to the entered address would pick up the command. The microprocessor inside the model train would then execute the entered command. For example, if the user had entered a command such as xe2x80x9cturn on train light,xe2x80x9d the microprocessor would send a signal to the light driver circuit located inside the train, and the light driver circuit would turn on the light.
In the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 5,251,856, the user is able to control the speed of the train through the remote control. This is accomplished through the use of a triac switch located inside the control unit. The power source is set to a maximum desired level. In response to input from the user, the triac switch inside the control unit switches the AC waveform from the power source at appropriate times to control the AC power level and impose a DC offset. The speed of the trains will then change in accordance with the change in power applied to the track. The aforementioned Marklin system, on the other hand, controls the speed of the trains by use of pulse width modulation (PWM) and fullwave rectifier circuits located inside the train. The duty factor of the output signal from the PWM circuit varies between 0 and {fraction (15/16)} at a frequency that is {fraction (1/16)} of a counter frequency that remains constant. This allows the user a 16-step speed control for each train.
Many other advances have been made in model trains beyond those described here. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,914,431 to Severson et al. describes the use of a state machine in the train that increases the number of control signals available to the user for control over train features such as sound volume, couplers, directional state, and various sound features. U.S. Pat. No. 5,448,142 discloses, among other things, ways to improve the quality and realism of sounds made by the train during operation. Still, further advances in the area of model trains are desirable, in order to approach the desired goal of realism during operation.
The present invention provides a model train operating, sound and control system that provides a user with operating realism beyond that found in prior art systems. The present invention provides a number of new and useful features in order to achieve this goal.
One feature of the present invention is a novel two-way remote control communication capability between the user and the model trains. This feature is accomplished by using a handheld remote control on which various commands may be entered, and a Track Interface Unit that retrieves and processes the commands. The Track Interface Unit converts the commands to modulated signals (preferably spread spectrum signals) which are sent down the track rails. The model train picks up the modulated signals, retrieves the entered command, and executes it through use of a processor and associated control and driver circuitry. The process may also be reversed, so that operating information regarding the train is provided back to the user for display on the remote control.
Another feature of the present invention is a speed control circuit located on the printed circuit board inside the model train that is capable of continuously monitoring the operating speed of the train and making adjustments to a motor drive circuit. Through this circuit, precise and accurate scale miles-per-hour speed may be continuously maintained by the model train, even as the train goes up and down hills or around curves.
Still another feature of the present invention is the ability to connect the Track Interface Unit to an external source, such as a computer, CD player, or other sound source, and have real-time sounds stream down the model train tracks for playing through the speakers located in the model train. This feature enables a user to actually have a song or other recorded sound xe2x80x9cplayedxe2x80x9d by the model train as it travels around the tracks. A microphone embodiment is also disclosed, whereby the user""s voice may be played out through the model train speakers in real time.
Another feature of the present invention is a new coupler design and circuit that enables the activation of electric couplers to be achieved at very low voltage. This feature allows coupler firing in the model train environment to more closely match the operating conditions of couplers on real trains. This is particularly important when operating in xe2x80x9clegacyxe2x80x9d mode, where low voltage is directly related to low speed, thereby providing more realistic operation.
Yet another feature of the present invention is a smoke unit circuit design that allows smoke (or steam) output to be controlled by the user. In this way, smoke and steam output from the model train can be synchronized to match the operating condition of the train. For example, as the train picks up speed, the amount of smoke or steam output would increase accordingly. Or, if the load on the train increases, a larger amount of smoke will be outputted indicative of the additional power required to move the train. In addition, the smoke puffs let out by the train can be synchronized with the rotation of the wheels and thereby reflect train speed. For example, the smoke unit circuit can be controlled so that each xc2xc rotation of the train wheels will result in one smoke xe2x80x9cpuffxe2x80x9d. Also, the smoke unit circuit can be controlled to xe2x80x9cstreamxe2x80x9d smoke continuously, even at zero velocity, as do real-life steamer-type trains. Even further, the volume of smoke output can be automatic in relation to train conditions, or it can be manually controlled by the user.
Many other features are described herein. For example, sounds may be synchronized to the model train operation, such as engine xe2x80x9cchuffxe2x80x9d sounds. The present invention provides the capability of the model train simulating the Doppler effect as the train approaches and passes by. A series of operating commands may be recorded by the user for precise play-back at another time. Customized sounds may be recorded so that users can have the model train play their own unique sounds. Sounds and information may be downloaded (and uploaded) through the Internet via a computer or information appliance hookup to the TIU (additional examples include telephones, PDAs, or other devices capable of providing information). Many different accessories (track lights, track switches, crossing gates, etc.) may be controlled by the user on the remote control through use of an Accessory Interface Unit, also described herein.
The complete invention is described below, and in the corresponding claims.